


Maid for You

by Sunflowers_And_Mooncakes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Burnish, Comedy, Costumes, Cuz fuck that, Dressup, Gen, M/M, Makeovers, Penalty, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, bet, except they get to keep their burnish powers, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowers_And_Mooncakes/pseuds/Sunflowers_And_Mooncakes
Summary: If Lio knew he would wind up in a pizza eating contest against Galo, he wouldn't have taken the night off. Unfortunately for him, the others have fun plans for the loser of said contest.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit & Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lucia Fex & Lio Fotia
Kudos: 35
Collections: Nezukult Fic-off - Season 2





	Maid for You

**Author's Note:**

> My first Promare fic! I also won with this one so I'm super proud of it. Hopefully it will give you a good laugh. If you like other fandoms, please check out the Nezukult fic off collections for more!
> 
> Prompt: Makeovers (again for those of you who may have seen my other fics)

Lio knew damn well that he was going to lose.

The bet was simple: Who could eat the most pies at Pops’ Pizzeria in twenty minutes? It was a fool’s bet, as it was well known that Galo could pack away ten pizzas on a good day alone. Despite knowing this, Lio wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, no matter how unlikely his victory.

After watching Galo inhale his fifteenth pizza, the green-blond man accepted his fate. He had hoped to brute force his way through this challenge like he had done with so many others, but alas, nothing could overcome the black hole that was the large firefighter’s stomach.

Aina’s timer went off with a shrill chirp. “And that’s time!”

She looked from Lio’s short stack of three boxes to Galo’s towering fifteen. She tossed the Burnish an almost pitying glance, which irritated him to no end.

“I think it’s pretty clear who the winner is,” she announced. With that, Lucia, who had been watching the entire ordeal (for science, she said), fell out of her chair. She then proceeded to cackle while rolling on the floor. The blue-haired man rubbed the back of his neck and gave a hearty chuckle. Lio just scoffed and glared at them in a childish manner.

After much more laughing at the Burnish man’s expense, the three firefighters whisked him away to the Burning Rescue building. Once there, he was quickly reminded of the second half of his and Galo’s bet: the loser had to dress up in outfits of the other three’s choosing and parade around the firehouse. At the time, the green-blond had thought nothing of it as he was much too focused on the thrill of the challenge set before him. Now however, he was much more aware of just what he had agreed to.

He didn’t care about what Galo would choose to put him in. The man, while strong and friendly, wasn’t particularly bright. It was unlikely that he’d come up with anything particularly creative to put him in.

Lio was much more concerned about what the women would cook up. Aina was likely to go for the most girly thing she could find in hopes of embarrassing him over his more feminine physique. As an inventor, Lucia was always coming up with strange plans and ideas. Not only that, but she was quite crazy from time to time and still a bit of a wild card to the man. There was no telling what she would scrounge up.

“Let’s get this over with,” he grumbled as he sits down in a chair and crosses his arms and legs standoffishly. Honestly, if he had known this was how the day would turn out, he wouldn’t have taken Gueria and Meis’s offer for some time off at the embassy.

“Okay, who wants to go first then?” Aina asked. Galo quickly shot his hand up and ran in front of Lio. The man stared at the Burnish across from him in deep thought (not that his thoughts tended to get very deep to begin with).

Suddenly a devilish grin spread across his face. It seemed inspiration had struck.

The blue-haired man raced over to a nearby locker and began throwing items over his shoulder.

“It’s time for Lio de Galon to make a comeback!” he shouts proudly. The women give him a collective look of confusion before he picks up the thrown items and holds them up. In his hands was a set of Galo’s own clothes.

The deadpan expression Lio gave the larger man was unmistakable. “You know that’s not going to fit me, correct?”

Galo stared at the clothes in his hands for a moment.

“That’s what the belt is for!” he suddenly exclaimed. The facepalm Aina did after that could be heard several rooms over.

The tall firefighter then thrust the clothes into Lio’s hands while simultaneously pulling the smaller man out of his seat. He sent him off to the changing room with an exuberant pat on the back.

Several moments later, Lio came back in the ill-fitting Burning Rescue Uniform – well, more like half a uniform, since Galo refused to wear a shirt with his. The medical sleeve hung loosely around his arm and pooled around his wrist under the too-large glove. The boots engulfed his small feet, and the bright red pants threatened to fall down even with the utility belt tightened to its max.

“I told you it wasn’t going to fit,” the green-blond grumbled at the larger man, struggling to hold up the pants as his hand swam in the gloves . He looked up from his legs to meet blue eyes staring intently at him.

“Is there something on my face?” Lio asked haughtily, not enjoying the scrutiny he seemed to be under. Aina and Lucia began to giggle as Galo snapped out of his stupor.

The blue-haired man turned away from his counterpart with a light blush on his face. “Why didn’t you leave your shirt on?” he asked with an almost pout.

Lio looked at him like he was stupid (and to be fair, he kind of was). “Because it wasn’t part of the outfit you gave me?”

The women behind Galo began to laugh even harder. “Whatever!” the firefighter shouted. “Who’s next?”

Lucia stepped forward and then ran to another room. She came back holding a bundle of yellow and green.

“Here,” she said, before shoving the Burnish back in the direction of the changing room. Lio peered at the bundle curiously before disappearing behind the door.

After changing, Lio stared at himself in the mirror, wondering what his life had become. He was once the proud leader of the Mad Burnish, working hard to try to save his people from the corrupt Foresight Foundation. Then he worked together with Galo to foil Kray’s plans, and along with the other Burnish he helped the earth become stable. Finally, after much scrutiny from the public, he became the ambassador for the Burnish people to the Promepolis government.

He’s made all these accomplishments, and yet here he was in the Burning Rescue changing room dressed as a freaking _banana_.

As Lio walked back into the main room, he resisted the urge to hang his head in shame. He was a man of pride, after all. The room was quiet as he stood there – a bright yellow monstrosity in heeled boots.

He looked at Galo, and once they made eye contact the floodgates opened. The three firefighters began howling with laughter. They held their stomachs as tears of joy escaped their eyes.

The Burnish was ready to burn the lot of them to a crisp when Aina asked, “Why do you have a banana costume anyway?” She wiped the tears from her eyes.

The blond woman looked at her incredulously. “For experiments, obviously,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aina and Galo turned to each other and shared a shrug.

“My turn,” Aina announced, moving towards a bag that was placed in the corner. Lio eyed her suspiciously. She had clearly prepared for whoever had the misfortune of losing the bet. The pink-haired woman smiled at him deviously as she placed the bag in the green-blond’s hands.

Once in the changing room, Lio opened up the bag and pulled out the contents cautiously. His jaw fell open in shock. Out of all the things he thought Aina would come up with, this was certainly not one of them. He quickly slipped the damned thing on, hoping to get this over with quickly.

As he put on the matching accessories she had included, he was careful to avoid looking in the mirror. The Burnish knew good and well that if he caught sight of himself, he might lose his nerve.

Lio pulled back on his boots, he tripped slightly over the large bag he had been given as it took up much of the floor of the small room. As he worked to right himself, he met his own eyes in the glass.

That was it. There wasn’t a chance on earth he was going out there dressed like _this_. He’d rather be hooked back up to the Promatech Engine than go out there right now in front of the three firefighters. If he was honest with himself, he really just didn’t want to go out there in front of Galo. Despite trying hard to ignore it, Lio really did value the nitwit firefighter’s opinion of him.

“Are you alright in there?” He heard said nitwit call from outside the door.

“Fine,” the green-blond called back, forcing his voice to stay level.

“You know,” Galo said, leaning against his side of the door, “if you really don’t wanna come out here, you don’t have to. We won’t hold it against you,”

Lio almost laughed. It was just like the taller man to try to “come to the rescue”. While he may not be the sharpest tool in shed, Galo worked hard to understand his friend’s situation and had been the Burnish man’s biggest advocate and defender against the initial public outcry against him.

He really didn’t want to go out there, but he was a man of his word, and was determined to follow through.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Lio told the blue-haired man. He looked at his reflection once again. The maid costume was skimpy and form fitting, but other than the short skirt and apron, the frills and fit were not too unlike his own everyday outfit. He could do this.

Minutes passed before the green-blond finally exited the changing room. He did his best to channel the confidence he had in his armor, and strut into the main room like he owned the place. Once at the center, he struck a pose and looked at the reactions of those around him

If Lio thought the room had been quiet before, it was now downright silent. The reactions of Aina and Lucia were to be expected. The former holding her hand over her mouth and struggling not to devolve into a fit of giggles. The latter simply worn a shit eating grin the Burnish man had become accustomed to seeing when she was proud of her work.

Galo’s reaction, however, was something like he had never seen from the man. His jaw hung slightly open, and his face was quickly becoming redder than his uniform pants. The two men locked eyes, and neither seemed to be able to look away.

Hours could have passed before Lucia broke the silence.

“Get a room you two! No one wants to watch you ‘service your master’.”

With that, Lio gained a blush to match Galo’s. In a fit of embarrassment and desire to get rid of the offending article of clothing, he lit the dress up in his bright purple flames, leaving only his boots safe.

Then all hell broke loose. Aina started shrieking and ran away covering her eye. Galo looked ready to pass out from all the blood rushing to his face (and potentially other locations). Lucia started cackling like she had earlier when the green-blond had first lost the bet.

As Lio watched all the chaos, it finally hit him: he was utterly positively butt-naked in front of all of them.

More shrieking followed that thought. Except this time, it was him.

Yeah, he did not think this through at all. Galo must be rubbing off on him.


End file.
